Star of the Shi'ar
by Kari LeBeau
Summary: A/U- Rogue/Gambit...(PG-13 for now... may change later) the normal Rogue/Gambit love fest... plus rogue possesses the most power crystal in the world and still lives with bobby in the house... you imagine the possibilites... Enjoy


Please be nice this is my first fan-fic online. well and that's about it. br ****Sadness, I don't own the X-men nor will I profit from this**** br Anyways let the madness begin.br  
The Star of the Shi'arbr  
Memories and meetingsbr  
~Four Years Earlier~br  
Lilandra walked down the stair to the platform where five of the X- men were standing. She stopped in front of them and started to speak,br  
" Welcome X-men, but first I must apologize for the manner in which you were taken."br  
"That's okay Lilandra," Cyclops the leader of the X-men said "we have no grudge to hold against you."br  
"Thank you Cyclops, for the reason I bring you five here is because I am in need of your help." The five X-men looked at each other uncertainly.br  
"What's wrong sugah?" Rogue inquired. br  
"You all remember that the Shi'ar were that guardians of the M'Kran crystal" Lilandra looked at the uncomfortable shifting when the word was mentioned. For it wasn't long ago that the team had lost Jean. She was back now but the scar of what had happened remained. br  
Lilandra continued,br  
" We also guard another crystal, the star of the Shi'ar, is what most call it. It enables people to have almost unlimited power. A very good yet dangerous asset, but it is no longer safe amongst our people Oracle has seen danger to everybody if the Crystal should stay here. That is why we have called upon you today. We would like one of you to take it under your protection."   
brThe room was silent for a minute, then Jubilee, who had managed to slip into the ray that had taken Rogue, Cyclops, Wolverine and Storm, said,br  
"So what exactly does this thing do, and what is required to take care of it, because I wouldn't have too much of a problem watching out for it."br  
"No," Wolverine said, "there is no way in hell that you are goin' to be takin' care of an all powerful crystal, plus you're too young." br  
"That's not fair!" Jubilee complained, "I never get to do anything."br  
"Wolverine is right child," Storm said, "You are too young to be taking on a burden such as this."br Jubilee stuck out her tongue.br  
"And too immature," added Rogue. Storm looked at Cyclops, Wolverine and Rogue,br  
"I do not believe that I should be handed this task for if I was to lose control over my powers for one minute that could be a disaster."br  
"Same here," Wolverine added, "except more of my temper." br  
"Well" Cyclops said " it's between you and me Rogue." br  
"Ah'll take it," Rogue said, " Ah mean Ah ain't got much t'lose, and mebbe Ah can start doin' some good fer a change." She smiled sadly.br  
"Rogue-" Cyclops began. br  
"No Cyke" She said, "mah answah is final, you've got Jean and Nathan to look out fer. Plus yoah the leadah of the X-men, they need you." He nodded in defeat.br  
"Now" Lilandra began again, " We will need someone to be her guardian, just for safety reasons." Again there was a silence. br  
" Rogue?" Wolverine joked, "Need protection? That's a new one on me." br  
Everyone looked at him. They had found their candidate.br  
"No, no" he continued. Then Rogue gave him a very sad look. br  
"FINE! I'll do it." He was defeated. " So what does this involve?"br  
"First, Rogue," began Lilandra " I need you to come here." Unsure, Rogue walked forward. br  
"So do Ah lahk get to carry this thang around on a necklace or somthin'?" br  
" I am afraid not dear. That is a too obvious spot, plus anyone could steal it, which we do not want to happen."br  
"So. where's it gonna be?"br  
Lilandra pointed to her forehead,br  
"In here." Rogue was stunned.br  
"Ya mean yoah gonna put a rock on mah head?" This made Lilandra smile.br  
"No, dear. Not on it but as a part of your body, you will never really feel it; sometimes you might even forget that you have it. Though it does glow on two occasions. One if it's completely dark and two there is a sister star for this star, no reachable by anyone, but when they are positioned right they glow in sync to each other."br  
"So what? Ah'm gonna have a glowin' rock in mah forehead?" br  
"Something like that." br  
" Ok"br  
"Do not fret there will be not pain."br Lilandra pick up the little crystal and place it to Rogue's forehead. brWith a long bright glow of light and a soft moan from Rogue, the Star of the Shi'ar was placed within the protection of the X-men. Rogue collapsed on the floor. Lilandra looked at her and said, br  
"She will recover. Wolverine, please step forward." Wolverine stepped forward warily, picked up Rogue and said, br  
"So what do y'want me to do" Lilandra placed her hands on the sides of Wolverine's face and with a quick flash of light, a few Shi'ar type marking appeared upon his face. br  
"You have been marked her guardian, you must protect her at all costs, the star must not get into the hands of people who should use it for ill. And none of you must tell people about this, for this star should not be advertise, word get around faster than you think. Thank you X-men and good luck." With that they were back down on earth. Rogue started to stir.br  
"what just happened? Ah had a strange dream that Ah got this rock implanted in mah head." br  
"Wasn't no dream darlin'" Wolverine said. br  
"We have to keep this a secret," Storm began, "So does that mean we have to hide it from those that we love?"br  
"Ah don't think she's gonna freak out if we tell Jean or our friends at the mansion, Ah mean they're gonna find out one way or anothah. We should just tell them up front and give them the warnin' Lil gave us." br  
"I agree," Cyclops said, "once we get back to the mansion we're going to have a meeting." br  
"So Rogue," Jubilee asked "what can you do now?"br  
"Ah donno, but Ah don't think that our heah is the best place t'find out. We can try it in the dangah room." The five started to walk back to the X-mansion.br  
"Y'know I think that this is the only time I actually want to go to the danger room." Said Jubilee. This made them laugh, except for Cyclops.br (A/N: I like to make fun of Cyke but it doesn't mean that I'm going to bash him (a lot) sorry Cyke- shippers)br  
  
~Present time~br  
Rogue was in her room reading a book; it was exactly four years since that fateful day. The day when she became the guardian over the Star of the Shi'ar and when she got control over her powers. Apparently the person who had the star was able to do anything, except make something out of nothing.   
But she really didn't use it all that much. only in desperate need. Most of the time it just helped her to control her power of absorbing people's life. Which she was very grateful for, in fact the first time after the incident that she saw Lilandra she went up and gave her a huge hug. Which, for Lilandra, was unexpected.br  
Since then life had been normal, fighting bad guys, going out with some friends, saving the world. normal stuff.br  
//All X-men please report to the foyer, we have a guest// br  
*Oh joy, just when Ah thought that Ah was goin' t'have a peaceful day.* brShe put her book down, pulled the curtains back from around her bed and rolled off. ^THUD!^ br  
"oof, mebbe next tahm Ah won't do that." Rogue got her self up and walked over to her bureau to look for a pair of pants. She had been really lazy all day and only managed to get half dressed after she'd taken her shower. She reached down in the bottom drawer and searched for a pair of pants. She decides on a pair of black jeans that were skintight. br  
"Damn dryah" she muttered. As she finished zipping her pants up she heard a knock at the door. br  
"What?" she asked. br  
"It's me, kid."br  
"Nice description Logan"br   
"Well y'knew it was me." br  
"shaddup" br  
"Y'coming to meet the new guy?"br  
"Of course, unless you see a way that Ah can get outta it."br  
"Fresh out of ideas darlin'"br  
"What use are ya then?" she said as she opened the door. Logan laughed.br  
"So Ah assume ya've come to walk me down and be mah guardian."br  
"Yup"br  
"This is the only bad thang about havin' a chunk of rock in mah head, Ah end up with ya almost 24/7." br  
"I was assigned to guard yoy and that's what I'm doin'," he said as they started to walk down the hall.br  
"Ya think that ya could ease up a little, considahrin' that we are, let me repeat mahself, are in the mansion." Logan looked a her with an evil stare.br  
"Y'saying y'don't like my company?"br  
"Aftah four yeahs of it almost constantly yoah startin' to get annoyin', no offense."br  
"Don't worry - feelins are mutual." They both laughed.br They stayed silent for the rest of the way to the foyer to meet the new person that they were called to see. br  
  
~In the Foyer~br  
Most of the x-team had met the new guy already, yet some of the girls wouldn't leave. br  
"Rogue, Logan, nice of ya to stop in." Bobby joked. "Hey Rogue hon, I thought you weren't going to come outta your room today?" br  
"Attempted and failed." Rogue said dryly.br   
"And I've taken notice." Bobby said back. "Well I'm going to frolic off, I love 'Ro, not this Cajun." br  
"Cajun huh?" Rogue said. br  
"One with an ego," Bobby said, "Once he starts hitting one you he'll start losing it."br  
The trio laughed because they knew how Rogue was with men with egos. She just loved to crush them, that was why most of the men in the X-mansion had none, for the fact that Rogue put them in their place and continued to do so.br  
" Oh then we should have a fun tahm Logan." Rogue said with an evil grin.br  
"Shall we?" br  
"Absolutely." Logan said returning the grin. Rogue was like his daughter, same with Jubilee, so he got really protective about both of them. br  
"Oh have a joyous time." Bobby said in a mocking tone as he walked off to find some trouble. Which Rogue probably would help to cause it later. They entered the front of the foyer to see four people there. Ororo Munroe, Professor Charles Xavier Jubilation Lee and the new guy.br  
"Hello Rogue, Logan" Ororo said with a sweet smile. br  
" Hey 'Ro." Logan said.br  
" So yoah the one causin' all this ruckus 'Ro, Ah thought that ya actually brought someone decent to look at, didn't know it was yoahself."br  
"Starting already Rogue" Ororo said amused, and she turned to the man standing next to her, "Well Remy, looks like you have not impressed all the ladies in the mansion. And at this point, impressing Rogue shall be a very hard task, considering she has already heard about your ego from some unknown sources." Rogue gave an evil grin. br  
"Ah'll try mah best to make yoah stay heah as worth while as possible, hopefully when you leave, if you leave, yoah ego will be completely demolished."br  
"was that a challenge cheri?" he asked smoothly.br  
"Ah wouldn't say challenge, more of. the truth."br  
"Ok children," Logan interrupted, "we haven't even had time for each other's names, at least cool down for five minutes. Rogue."br  
"Yes Cyclops" she said coldly.br  
"ooo, Rogue that's a little below the belt." Said Jubilee who was trying to hide her amusement, but was doing a poor job at it.br  
"Please Rogue, will you try not to be so harsh on the new people." Said the Professor. br  
"Ah'll try but Ah ain't guaranteeing anthing."br  
"Thank you Rogue" the professor said slightly annoyed. He turned and looked at the man standing next to Storm.br  
"Sorry about that Mr. LeBeau." br  
"'S ok," he said, "and Remy jus' fine."br  
"Ok then Remy, this is Rogue," said the Prof.br  
"she was the one giving you a hard time."br  
"Me?" Rogue faked hurt, "Ah would nevah." br  
Remy looked over at her, to him she would be beyond gorgeous if she just lost that attitude. She had bright green eyes that looked like emeralds; she was tall, with brown hair with a white streak through it. It was a very defining feature for her, that and her eyes.br  
*She's gonna be fun t'mess 'round wit', a nice challenge unlike any of de ot'er women here.*br he thought. He gave Rogue a smile, but Rogue just stared blankly, almost like she didn't even recognize his existence.br  
* Dis is gonna be a lota fun. * br  
"And next to her" the Prof. continued, " is Logan, also know as Wolverine." Remy looked at Wolverine, he was a short man but built and looked like the type that you didn't want to piss off. Nothing really stood out about him except for the black markings next to his eyes. There were three on each side; one curved up, one curved down and the last just went straight the ends of each eye.br  
"Bonjour." Remy said politely. br  
" Rogue, Logan, this is Remy LeBeau also known as Gambit. He will be staying with us for a while so I expect you two to be one your best behavior."br  
"hey whadda 'bout Bobby?" Rogue interrupted.br  
" I have already talked to him and Jubilee." Jubilee hid her face because she had turned bright red.   
"Good." Rogue said. "br  
"Now that you've met the whole team Remy, Ororo can show you to the room you will be staying in." "T'anks, monsieur Xavier." br  
"No trouble at all Remy." Storm and Gambit left the room and Prof. X gave Rogue and Logan a stern look.br  
" next time I hope you two have better manners." He said to them. br  
"Sorry Chuck." Logan said, "but I protest, saying it was all Rogue." br  
"yes I know Logan, Rogue I believe that you owe our new companion an apology." br  
"What? That's not fair." She was given a really stern look.br  
"Fahn, but that don't mean it's sincere." She walked off. Charles looked at Logan.br  
"don't blame me I didn't raise her."br  
" I don't, but she has to learn to be more accepting."br  
" I think it's because she was told he had a big ego." br  
"that he does." Logan and Charles smiled. br  
"she's tryin' to do something good right?"br  
"Something but I'm not sure what." br 


End file.
